


Плохой день

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"М думает о том, какая удача — эти внеплановые переговоры с главой крупной технической корпорации, из-за которых они втроем бросили дела в офисе и поехали в бизнес-центр. Потому что иначе он и Манипенни точно сейчас сидели бы в кабинете, и террористам осталось бы только взять их голыми руками.</p><p>Впрочем, его удача обернулась очень плохим днем для Кью и его людей." </p><p>Приквел к Краш-тесту http://archiveofourown.org/works/5743150/chapters/13233979, за несколько месяцев до.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-слеш и, местами, туманные намеки. Секса нет, есть физические повреждения разной степени тяжести, поэтому стоит "насилие".  
> \---  
> Драгоценной музе lake_silencio.  
> Невероятным персонажам, в которых я все еще влюблена.

У Таннера вибрирует телефон, он смотрит на экран и быстро выходит из конференц-зала.

— Что, Кью?

— Билл, у нас тут катастрофический обвал системы, — голос главы исследовательского отдела чуть дрожит от волнения и спешки. В трубке слышно, как он торопливо стучит по клавиатуре одновременно с разговором. — Нас глушат, как рыбу в пруду, на полный отказ от обслуживания, я просто не успеваю поднимать. Передай М, это критическая угроза безопасности. Уже легли все периферийные сервера, и я не знаю, сколько удержу основные.

Он замолкает на несколько секунд, слышен только стук клавиш. Таннер, не отрывая телефона от уха, приоткрывает дверь в зал, ловит вопросительный взгляд М и коротким кивком зовет к себе. В трубке все еще звучит лихорадочный стук, потом короткое емкое ругательство.

— Все. Легли почти все основные, я пытаюсь вырубить систему для перезагрузки, пока хоть один еще отвечает.

М выходит в коридор.

— Сколько займет перезагрузка, Кью? — спрашивает Таннер и, переведя телефон на громкую связь, оборачивается к М: — Нас взламывают. Кью говорит — серьезно.

— С такой лавинной атакой — минуту, не меньше. Но выбора нет, все лежит, система безопасности здания еще не перешла на резерв, и мы, считай, как слепые котята…

Кью вдруг замолкает, и в паузу врывается звук короткой автоматной очереди, отлично узнаваемый даже через динамик телефона.

Таннер холодеет и смотрит на М. Тот тоже слышит стрельбу: его губы плотно сжаты, а ноздри расширены.

— Кью!

— Похоже, я больше не могу разговаривать, — голос Кью становится очень спокойным и совершенно бесцветным. — У нас тут люди с оружием. Нас захватили.

— Сколько их? — быстро спрашивает М.

В трубке снова раздается очередь и очень близкий крик: «Всем на пол! Лежать!», потом еще ближе: «Я сказал — на пол! Руки с клавиатуры!»; и совсем тихий голос Кью:

— Мне видно четверых, но их больше…

«С кем ты говоришь?! Убрать наушник!»

Раздается слишком громкий и резкий звук, от которого оба — Таннер и М — вздрагивают, и наступает тишина.

— Кью? — Таннер тупо смотрит на телефон, но звонок уже прервался.

Забрав в конференц-зале свои ноутбуки, коротко извинившись и ничего не объясняя, они покидают встречу и почти бегом спускаются на первый этаж. На диванчике сидит Манипенни и пьет чай.

— Вы быстро, — произносит она слегка разочарованно. Похоже, только настроилась на редкую спокойную паузу в напряженном рабочем дне.

— МИ6 захватили, — бросает на ходу М. — Поехали.

Манипенни со стуком отставляет чашку и вскакивает.

— Куда, сэр? Подождите! — она пытается донести свою мысль, с трудом успевая за мужчинами. — Если нужно координировать, то лучше отсюда.

Таннер притормаживает.

— Она права, сэр.

— Ну не в холле бизнес-центра же! — разворачивается к ним М. — В машину.

Они садятся в ожидающую у входа машину: Манипенни вперед, Таннер и М на заднее сидение.

— Райан, мы едем в сторону МИ6, но остановите в квартале от него, — командует М водителю. — Таннер, мне нужно, чтобы здание оцепили немедленно. Узнайте, как они вошли и можно ли эвакуировать людей. Мисс Манипенни, звоните тем агентам два-ноля, которые не на операциях. Мне нужны все.

Манипенни принимается быстро листать номера телефонов.

Таннер делает несколько звонков и отдает распоряжения, а М открывает ноутбук и ищет план здания. Сервера все еще лежат, но у него есть локальная копия.

Внезапно сеть оживает: начинают мигать значки мессенджера и почты, высвечивается красный статус системы безопасности «Под угрозой». Видимо, перезагрузка все-таки завершилась или подключились резервы. М не успевает просмотреть сообщения, как мессенджер показывает входящий видео-вызов. От Кью.

М поднимает руку:

— Тихо! Все — тихо, — и принимает звонок, не включая свою камеру. Таннер и Манипенни замолкают на полуслове.

В окне возникает картинка. М сжимает зубы.

Ноутбук находится, как обычно, на столе Кью, и сам Кью сидит перед камерой. Рядом с ним стоит, чуть наклонившись вперед, крупный человек во всем черном и черной балаклаве. За спинкой стула — еще один, одетый так же.

Рука второго лежит на плече заложника, придавливая его к стулу. Лицо у Кью разбито: левый глаз заплывает, переносица рассечена, из носа течет кровь. Губа, похоже, тоже напухает, но из-под крови не разобрать как следует. На Кью нет очков — из-за этого он кажется особенно беззащитным. М быстро оценивает ущерб. Возможно, несколько сильных ударов кулаком, но, скорее, чем-то более твердым. Прикладом автомата.

— Мэллори? Включите камеру, — говорит крупный.

М быстро забирает с коленей Таннера ноутбук, ставит ему свой, и прижимается как можно ближе к двери, чтобы не попасть в объектив. Таннер тоже сдвигается в противоположную сторону и включает видео.

— Вы не Мэллори, — констатирует террорист.

— Моя фамилия Таннер. Я его секретарь.

— Мне нужен Мэллори.

— Его сейчас нет в городе. Я веду дела в его отсутствие. Чего вы хотите? — Таннер говорит твердо, спокойно и ни на долю секунды не переводит взгляд на М. Отлично.

— Нам прекрасно известно, что Мэллори в городе. Он должен был быть в здании. Но его нет. Мы даем ему 10 минут, чтобы выйти на связь. Потом начинаем убивать заложников, — мужчина берет Кью за подбородок и демонстративно поворачивает к камере разбитую часть лица. М отчаянно пытается узнать голос, но ничего не вспоминается.

— Полчаса, — говорит Таннер. — Быстрее я не смогу его найти.

— Двадцать минут, — человек протягивает руку в клавиатуре, и звонок завершается.

Все переводят дыхание.

М снова меняет местами ноутбуки и просматривает входящие сообщения. Самым последним в почте мигает письмо от Кью, пришедшее за полминуты до звонка.

— Сэр, они вошли через главный вход, когда легла система безопасности, — Таннер дублирует то, что кто-то рассказывает ему по телефону. — Охрана, скорее всего, убита, если не успели отступить вглубь здания. Дальше они, видимо, поднялись прямо в Ваш кабинет, пока не работали сканеры сетчатки. Потом спустились на лифте в лабораторию. Думаю, потому что это самое труднодоступное место в здании, там проще всего окопаться, — добавляет он от себя. — Камеры не работают, и мы не знаем точно, сколько их.

— Или знаем, — произносит М и поворачивает ноутбук к Таннеру. — Это Кью прислал сразу перед звонком.

На экране скриншот тепловизионных камер, которые должны автоматически включаться тогда, когда не работают основные. Как Кью успел добраться до них и отправить ему снимок, если система только-только начала подниматься после перезагрузки? Видимо, у него на это есть какой-то хитрый алгоритм действий.

На снимке хорошо видны фигуры людей: лежащие на полу заложники и стоящие над ними террористы. Кроме этого много маленьких пятен, которые светятся более ярко: техника, которая тоже отдает тепло. Перед столом с ноутбуком — фигура на коленях — Кью делает скриншот. Один из террористов уже идет к нему. Картина произошедшего с лицом Кью — как на ладони.

— Сэр, — привлекает его внимание Манипенни, — в городе только 007. Еще 006, но он все еще в больнице после Мексики.

— Скоро Бонд будет здесь?

— Выехал, как только позвонила. Минут 10, я думаю.

М сжимает пальцами виски и закрывает глаза. В лаборатории восемь захватчиков и шестеро заложников. Будем считать, что террористы никого не поставили наверху. Вероятно, они и спустились в подвал именно потому, что это единственно место, которое можно долго удерживать и из которого потом можно уйти через причалы.

М думает о том, какая удача — эти внеплановые переговоры с главой крупной технической корпорации, из-за которых они втроем бросили дела в офисе и поехали в бизнес-центр. Потому что иначе он и Манипенни точно сейчас сидели бы в кабинете, и террористам осталось бы только взять их голыми руками.

Впрочем, его удача обернулась очень плохим днем для Кью и его людей.

***

Стараясь не обращать внимания на страх, тошноту и головную боль, Кью методично перебирает в уме все, что случилось с первых секунд атаки. «Полный отказ от обслуживания» — очень эффективный способ обрушить систему, но есть небольшой нюанс: современные системы защищены более чем хорошо. Они практически мгновенно распознают такую атаку и закрываются от вторжения извне, пока их не накрыло лавиной. Если система не обезопасила себя сразу, значит, была еще одна атака: «man-in-the-middle». Некто внедрился в сеть МИ6 изнутри, перехватил данные в первый момент, и этих секунд хватило, чтобы фаерволы не успели отреагировать на угрозу должным образом.

Прискорбно, думает Кью. Он здесь, остальные где-то там, и нет никакой возможности передать им, что внутри МИ6 есть крот.

Он успел сделать снимок и отправить его М — вот и вся польза от его талантов в критической ситуации. Хоть бы этот снимок чем-то помог, потому что за эту выходку Кью расплатился целостью своего носа. Теперь тупая боль мешает ему думать и держать глаза открытыми, а сглатывать текущую по носоглотке кровь — довольно тошнотворное занятие.

Кью решает, что нужно написать утилиту, которая будет делать и отправлять снимки автоматически. Пусть лучше М и Таннер пару раз в месяц получат ненужные картинки при плановой перезагрузке системы, чем ему каждый раз будут ломать нос за геройство.

Хороший план на случай, если он переживет этот день.

Когда террористы задали вопрос, кто старший, он ответил, не медля ни секунды, пока кто-нибудь из особо решительных сотрудников не попытался его прикрыть. Сразу назвал должность, и судя по тому, что чужаки никак не прокомментировали его возраст, какая-то информация у них уже была. Еще один аргумент в пользу гипотезы об инсайдере.

К нему подходит тяжелый человек в черном. Они все в черном, но этого Кью определил как главаря. Он разговаривал с Таннером и он отдает приказы.

— Сколько здесь входов? — спрашивает он. Светлые глаза под маской смотрят жестко и холодно. Зрачки не сужены и не расширены — он, похоже, совершенно спокоен.

— Лифт, лестница и выход к воде, — выдавливает Кью и его самого передергивает от гнусавости своего голоса. Нос забит кровью, он дышит ртом.

— Как еще можно войти? — главарь выделяет слово «еще».

— Никак.

Главарь смотрит на него пару секунд, потом подносит руку к его лицу и сжимает переносицу. Кью вскрикивает, судорожно дергает связанными за спинкой стула руками, но не пытается выкрутиться. Звук смещающихся осколков хряща пугает его сильнее, чем острая боль.

— Еще раз?

— Никак, — хрипит Кью, из глаз текут слезы, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Главарь отпускает его и отходит к стене, где лежат остальные заложники, на ходу вытягивая пистолет из подплечной кобуры. Кью с ужасом смотрит, как он вздергивает на колени Моник Райт и приставляет дуло к ее виску.

— Я спрошу снова: как еще можно войти в это помещение? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, стреляет в стену рядом с головой Моник. — Я убью ее. Это не проблема. Поверь мне на слово.

Он возвращает дуло к виску девушки. Моник тихо плачет, глядя на Кью. Тот надеется, что у нее не лопнула барабанная перепонка.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно этого, — произносит он медленно. — Я покажу. Мне нужен план здания.

Главарь кивает одному из своих людей, и перед Кью разворачивают довольно качественную распечатку.

— Развяжите.

Кто-то сзади разрезает стяжки. Кью растирает запястья и очерчивает на плане подсобное помещение в глубине подвала.

— Здесь есть выход старой вентиляционной системы.

— Еще.

— Больше нет.

Главарь снова подводит пистолет к голове Моник.

— Ты же помнишь? Я не верю, что это — все.

Кью кажется, что он никогда еще не думал насколько быстро, борясь с головной болью и взвешивая все за и против. Он выдавливает непослушными губами:

— Подождите…

— Я слушаю.

— Еще шахта лифта. Это основной путь, — он выдыхает эти слова тяжело и обреченно. — Можно спуститься на крыше лифта. Там люк.

Террорист улыбается.

— Это все?

— Все. Даже если вы убьете меня или ее — ничего нового от этого не появится, — Кью закрывает глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что он победил, и одновременно — готовя себя к звуку выстрела.

— Ладно.

И Кью снова открывает глаза. Свет нещадно режет болью.

Главарь жестом отправляет человека в подсобку. Через пару минут тот возвращается.

— Нашел выход вентиляции. Внутри было это, — он передает главному пистолет и запасную обойму.

— Оставайся там. Услышишь движение — стреляй.

Кью кажется, что он сейчас оглохнет от стука собственного сердца.

Пересекаясь с вентиляционной системой, но на десяток метров раньше подсобки, через все этажи проходит настоящий потайной ход: узкий, но с лестницей и тоже с оружием на стенах. Он идет вплотную к канализационным трубам — мало приятного, зато его не видно ни на одной схеме здания. Ни на одной из тех, которые могли бы достать террористы.

Есть первая схема, слитая в сеть для дезинформации — за исключением стандартных путей эвакуации, на ней сам черт ногу сломит. Есть вторая, которая доступна всем сотрудникам выше уровня доступа «С»: достаточно точная, но с некоторыми «белыми пятнами». Именно ее — вполне предсказуемо — показали ему террористы. Крот либо из персонала со средним уровнем доступа, либо смог временно добыть себе этот доступ.

И третья схема: лежащая не на серверах, а локально, на ноутбуках у трех человек с доступом «А+». У М, Таннера и Кью. По необходимости, она предоставляется и агентам два-ноля, но такой необходимости не было очень давно.

Кью вспоминает, как однажды поздно вечером, когда в лаборатории уже никого, кроме них, не было, Бонд в очередной раз подкалывал его по поводу худобы и тонких рук. По какой-то причине Кью вдруг разозлился и решил что-то доказать этому самовлюбленному супермену. Он привел Бонда в туалет лаборатории, забрался с ногами на крышку унитаза, снял фальш-панель потолка и, пусть с напряжением, но все подтянулся на руках на несколько ступеней вверх по потайному ходу, чем заслужил немного издевательские аплодисменты 007.

До сих пор Кью со стыдом вспоминал этот глупый ребяческий срыв, но сейчас он как молитву, как заклинание прокручивает в голове: пусть только 007 догадается, какой из трех ходов он не отдал террористам. Пожалуйста, пусть догадается.


	2. Chapter 2

В нескольких метрах впереди останавливается Астон Мартин. И него выходит Бонд и, подойдя к Ягуару, коротко стучит в стекло. Таннер открывает дверь.

— Садитесь, 007, — он выбирается из машины, — я пойду к группе захвата.

Внутри Бонд, не здороваясь, спрашивает:

— Что происходит?

— Террористы — предположим, что это террористы, — в подвале у Кью.

Бонд молчит, потом выговаривает:

— Он там?

— Там. Он и еще пять человек.

— Что им нужно?

— Я. Не спрашивайте, зачем. Не знаю. Но я почти уверен, что потребуют спуститься вниз.

— И Вы пойдете? — уточняет Бонд.

— Само собой, — сухо улыбается М. — А Вы бы не пошли?

— Я, — веско отвечает 007, — не Вы. Я агент, а не директор МИ6, это моя работа.

— Боюсь, сейчас это не имеет значения. У них заложники, и выкурить их из подвала мы не можем, не подставив Кью. А ему и так уже подпортили внешность. Надеюсь, что остальные пока в порядке.

— Я пойду вместо Вас.

— Нет. Они знают меня в лицо. Вы пойдете — вместе со мной. Мы вообще не о том говорим. Сколько прошло времени, мисс Манипенни?

— Двадцать одна минута, сэр.

— Проклятье. Звоню. Тишина.

Один, второй, третий гудок… После пятого включается видео.

— Вы задержались, Мэллори.

— Я был в другом конце города.

— Мне плевать. Я обещал, что начну убивать заложников.

— Вам нужен я, и я здесь. Отпустите людей, и я спускаюсь, — М пытается быстро перетянуть на себя инициативу.

Человек в маске смеется.

— Ну конечно.

— Отправьте на лифте троих, я войду, когда они выйдут.

— Нет, Мэллори. Я никого не отправлю. Они все пригодятся мне здесь.

— Я даже не знаю, живы ли они.

Террорист немного поворачивает ноутбук, становится виден Кью, все так же сидящий на стуле. За прошедшие двадцать минут на его лице проявились все последствия ударов: отек увеличился, из-за сломанного носа налились багровые синяки под обоими глазами, кровь над верхней губой, видимо, засохла коркой.

— Скажи ему.

— Все живы, М, — произносит Кью, и Бонд едва заметно дергается и смотрит на М, с трудом опознав в хриплом гнусавом голосе мягкий тенор Кью. — Кроме охраны на причале.

— Достаточно. Вы спускаетесь сюда, один, без оружия. У вас есть десять минут. Все остальное узнаете внизу. Я на всякий случай повторю: один. Мы уже в курсе про все запасные ходы.

М не смотрит на человека в черном, только на Кью. Он по лицу видит, что в голове у Квартирмейстера происходит борьба. Только бы не сделал какой-нибудь глупости. Надо отвести взгляд, пока не поздно.

Поздно.

— У вас там крот наверху, — выпаливает Кью и тут же получает такой удар по затылку, что его бросает вперед и зубы клацают. Он медленно, с трудом выравнивается и пытается сфокусировать зрение.

М стонет про себя. Ну зачем?! Полезная информация, конечно, но прямо сейчас Кью за нее дорого расплатится.

— Замечательно, — сухо произносит главарь, глядя на М. — Я меняю условия.

Он берет со стола пистолет и опускает его куда-то вниз. М не видит — мешает столешница, — но догадывается, куда он целится.

— Это совершенно лишнее, — равнодушно произносит М. — Мы и так знаем о кроте. Оставьте его в покое. Я спускаюсь.

— Неважно. Это показательное наказание.

М до боли сжимает кулаки и смотрит в лицо Кью. Тот не отрывает от него взгляда, полного ужасного осознания, и тихо повторяет: «Нет, нет, нет».

Громом звучит выстрел. Бонд вздрагивает, Манипенни зажимает себе рот обеими ладонями.

Оглушительно фонит микрофон, частично перекрывая вопль Кью, поэтому М больше видит, чем слышит. Видит, как Кью бьется и кричит, захлебываясь, пока двое в черном держат его за плечи, а потом обвисает, потеряв сознание.

— Итак, думаю, вы понимаете, что это означает. У вашего главного инженера есть десять минут. Он будет жить, если вы придете вовремя. Через десять минут я прострелю ему второе бедро. Он умрет либо от боли, либо от потери крови. До встречи.

Звонок завершается, и М с трудом разжимает кулаки, а 007 выплевывает несколько ругательств и выходит из машины.

***

Когда Таннер возвращается к ним, Манипенни застегивает на М облегченный бронежилет.

— Куда Вы?

— Вниз. Кью ранен. Они его добьют. Бонд идет со мной. Вы начали эвакуацию?

— Уже почти. Не меньше десятка раненных на разных этажах. Сколько убитых — не знаю.

— Где-то там у нас крот. Так считает Кью. Не упустите его.

Таннер тут же уходит назад к зданию корректировать распоряжения.

— Вы уже решили, как войдете, 007? — М смотрит, как Бонд быстро и четко проверяет свое оружие.

— Да, решил. Их восемь? Тяните время, М.

— А что мне остается?..

Они входят в здание в толпе спецназа и спасателей, но дальше разделяются: бойцы небольшими командами рассеиваются по этажам, Бонд уходит вглубь коридоров, а М входит в лифт и нажимает кнопку "-2".

Лифт шумно трогается.

***

Когда двери с лязгом открываются, М тут же обыскивают, держа под прицелом, и проверяют люк в потолке лифта. Он тем временем пытается оценить расположение врага: двое здесь, один — похоже, тот самый, с кем он говорил, — у стола Кью, двое в глубине помещения охраняют заложников. Больше никого не видно. Скорее всего, еще по одному на каждом входе: лестница, причал, потайной ход, который сдал им Кью.

Они обсудили это с Бондом. М предположил, что безопаснее будет пройти старой вентиляцией, потому что это менее очевидное решение, чем основной потайной ход или лифт. Но Бонд упрямо настаивал на другом варианте, наотрез отказавшись это внятно аргументировать. Когда времени на споры осталось совсем мало, М плюнул и предоставил 007 выбирать самому — в конце концов, его, Бонда, жизнь тоже зависит от этого выбора. Вот пусть и решает.

— На нем бронежилет, — произносит тот, что его обыскивал.

— Ничего, — усмехается главный. — Это нам никак не помешает. Ведите его сюда.

М сажают на залитый красным с одного угла стул, и он взглядом прослеживает пятна до той стены, где находятся заложники. Девушка с короткими темными волосами — М не помнит ее имени, хотя видел ее здесь не раз, — зажимает рану Кью светлой кофтой или лабораторным халатом. Ткань так пропиталась кровью, что уже не разобрать, что это было. Кью лежит лицом в его сторону и пусто смотрит на него. По глазам не совсем понятно, насколько он в себе.

М переводит взгляд на главного.

— Я здесь. Вы можете отпустить заложников.

— Нет.

— Пускай врачи заберут раненного.

— Не будем спешить. Сначала вы дадите мне ваш доступ к системе.

М молчит.

— Теперь понимаете, почему заложники нужны мне здесь?

— Я не дам доступа.

— Вы приговариваете их к смерти, — сквозь прорези маски видно, что террорист снова улыбается. М не сомневается, что он готов убивать. Нужно тянуть время — для себя, для заложников и для Бонда. Но у Кью времени мало.

— Отпустите раненного, — веско повторяет он. — И мы поговорим.

— Мэллори, вы, наверное, не понимаете. Я готов потратить пару лишних минут и объяснить вам, что будет дальше, — главный проходится вокруг стола: он крупный, почти грузный и у него тяжелая походка человека, который когда-то был тяжело ранен в ногу и неудачно прооперирован. — Мы получим от вас этот доступ, сейчас или через три-четыре часа. Но за эти часы случится несколько вещей. Первая. Умрет ваш инженер. Вторая. Умрет девушка, которая так трогательно ему помогает. Третья. Умрет вон тот рыжий в свитере. Перечислять дальше? Я думаю, вы уловили суть.

Он смотрит на М почти ласково.

— Вы умрете в самом конце, в любом случае. Легко или под пытками — это уже ваш выбор, и я его уважаю. У них, — он кивает на заложников, — выбора нет. Вы не допустите смерти людей, которые вам доверяют.

— Откуда вы это знаете? — М продолжает тянуть время, но ему и в самом деле интересно, почему этот человек так уверен.

— Просто знаю, — ухмыляется террорист. — Просто знаю.

Он идет в угол, где лежит Кью, наклоняется над ним, прижимает пальцы к шее.

— Собственно, ему уже можно не помогать умереть, он и сам отлично справляется. Но почему бы не посодействовать немного?

Он отталкивает девушку и прижимает пистолет ко левому бедру Кью.

— Стойте, — произносит М и пытается встать, шумно двигая стул, оттягивая на себя как можно больше внимания. Второй террорист удерживает его, но теперь все взгляды обращены в его сторону. Очень удачно, если учесть, что он только что видел, как фигура Бонда промелькнула между стойками с оружием в самой дальней части лаборатории. Значит, 007 все же выбрал правильный потайной ход.

Главный отходит от Кью и возвращается к М.

— Я дам вам доступ, — холодно произносит М. — А потом вы все равно убьете нас всех. А потом сюда войдет кавалерия, и вас сотрут в пыль. В чем смысл?

— Объясню. Если дадите доступ сейчас, то умрете только вы, Мэллори. Если потом — что ж, мы готовы пожертвовать собой, предварительно распространив видео о том, как вы сдаете своих и как ваши мозги разбрызгивает по экрану выстрелом в затылок. Не беспокойтесь о смысле. Он есть.

Значит, думает М, это террористы. Не наемники, которым заплатили за его похищение. Террористы, которым не важны их собственные жизни, важна только цель. Может быть, главный и блефует, но надеяться на это опасно. «Показательное наказание» МИ6 или его лично. Начинает навязчиво казаться, что он все-таки знает этого человека.

Выстрелы раздаются один за другим, и стерегущие заложников двое падают на пол. Главарь тут же приседает неожиданно ловко для его веса, выхватывает пистолет, а М выворачивает своему охраннику руку с автоматом. Они сцепляются намертво и катятся по полу, оружие зажато между ними, и М пытается добраться до горла террориста. Он чувствует, что у них разные весовые категории — в его пользу. Поэтому просто позволяет врагу докатить себя до металлических стеллажей, меняет захват, несколько раз бьет его лицом об угол нижней полки, отчего на них сыплются сверху какие-то предметы. Быстро ломает ослепленному болью противнику шею.

Все это происходит за секунды, хотя кажется очень медленным, и выстрелы не умолкают, громыхая в сводах подвала. М вжимается в стену между стеллажами и оглядывается. Бонд прячется в дальней нише, отстреливаясь от главного и еще двоих: того, что остался возле лифта, и, видимо, того, кто охранял выходы. Он постепенно оттесняет их своим огнем все дальше от заложников.

Сотрудники отдела лежат, прикрывая головы руками, и только девушка, которая помогала Кью, пытается стянуть автомат с плеча одного из убитых террористов. Это у нее не выходит, поэтому она вытаскивает пистолет из кобуры. Ищет М глазами и толкает оружие в его сторону. Она не рассчитывает силы толчка, и пистолет проезжает по полу только половину расстояния до стеллажа. Тем не менее, М срывается с места и, пользуясь паузой в стрельбе Бонда, перебегает за спинами террористов, подхватывает оружие и тоже ныряет в ближайшую нишу, в которой стоит стол с какими-то деталями и схемами.

Позиция у него очень невыгодная, он частично открыт, но Бонд тут же возобновляет стрельбу, не давая террористам оглянуться.

В лаборатории горы разнообразного оружия. Но половина, скорее всего, не заряжена, а еще частью М даже не знает, как пользоваться. То ли дело обычный пистолет, думает он, проверяя магазин.

Первому удача улыбается Бонду. Террористов теперь остается двое, и главный, видимо, решив, что дело плохо, бросается к заложникам, пока второй прикрывает его, отстреливаясь от 007. Он почти добегает, но М снимает его аккуратным выстрелом в правое плечо, только чтобы обезвредить. Нужно постараться взять его живым и снять маску.

Второй поливает позицию Бонда огнем из короткоствольного автомата, осколки и щепки летят фейерверком. Из укрытия раздается короткий болезненный вскрик, и ответная стрельба прекращается. М вжимается в нишу, стиснув в руке пистолет. Сейчас стрелок возьмется за него.

Действительно, через пару секунд стрельба возобновляется, теперь в его сторону. Он довольно надежно скрыт перестенком и столом, но скоро их изрешетят пули. Нужно что-то решать сейчас.

Внезапно он улавливает движение краем глаза, инстинктивно переводит дуло пистолета туда и видит, что главарь, почему-то живой и довольно бодрый, — ах, проклятье! бронежилет! — двигается к заложникам. От М его очень невовремя скрывают полки с каким-то черными ящиками. Чтобы прицелиться, придется выйти из ниши. Он колеблется меньше секунды.

Все происходит одновременно: наступает тишина, террорист отбрасывает опустевший автомат, главарь наводит ствол на Кью, М делает шаг вперед и тут же спускает курок, почти не целясь. Главарь падает, а М отбрасывает назад в нишу двумя выстрелами из пистолета.

Он не может вдохнуть, не может нашарить упавшее оружие.

«Кажется, сейчас будет контрольный», — спокойно думает М, и звук выстрела оглушает его в наступившей тишине подвала. Из-за этого он даже не слышит звука падающего тела.

007 склоняется на ним, подавая руку.

— Как Вы, М?

М кашляет и ощупывает бронежилет.

— Да как… Два ребра, как минимум. А у Вас?

— Руку зацепило. Не страшно.

— Все мертвы?

— Одного я упустил, — признается Бонд. — Того, что стоял на причале. Уплыл, гад.

— Плохо. Нам срочно нужно отловить крота.

Они идут к заложникам, которые потихоньку начинают поднимать головы. М, поджав губы, переступает через труп главаря с развороченным лицом. Живым взять не получилось. Хорошо бы хоть зубы собрать для опознания. Тот самый выстрел в затылок, который террорист обещал ему самому.

— Все на выход! — командует Бонд, а М болезненно кашляет. — Ив, что у вас там? Заложники поднимаются на лифте, встречайте. Сюда врача. Нет, с М все нормально.

Он опускается на колени перед Кью. Тот очень бледный, грудная клетка едва поднимается.

— Кью. Кью. Джеффри. Слышишь меня? — в голосе Бонда звучит такая забота, что М удивленно смаргивает. Он стоит над ними и смотрит, как Бонд осторожно поднимает плечи Кью к себе на колени. Одной рукой он держит его под голову, а второй дотягивается и зажимает рану.

Кью открывает глаза, смотрит на него мутно, потом взгляд чуть проясняется.

— Джеймс, — это звучит так тихо, что почти невозможно услышать, но они оба слышат. У М появляется ощущение, что он случайно подсмотрел что-то очень интимное.

007 наклоняется ближе.

— Это я, Джеффри. Все будет хорошо, врачи уже на подходе.

— Где М?

— Я здесь, — отвечает тот.

— Где он? — повторяет Кью тревожно и слабо.

— Да подойдите Вы, он не слышит, — слишком резко произносит 007.

М приближается и тоже опускается на колени, морщась от боли в ребрах. Берет Кью за руку.

— Я здесь, Кью, — рука слишком холодная. Где же врачи?

Бонд менее цензурно, но очень точно озвучивает его мысли:

— Где эти, мать их так, врачи? — он оглядывается. Лифт гудит, но пока никто не выходит. — Ив, где врачи? Ты меня слышишь? Не волнует! Здесь они нужны больше. Немедленно.

М смотрит в разбитое лицо Кью, и что-то тянет у него в груди.

— Кью, Вы слышите меня? Вы сказали, что есть крот. Кто это? Мне нужно знать.

— А не пошли бы Вы к черту, М! — неожиданно агрессивно огрызается Бонд. М даже вздрагивает. 007 выплевывает крепкое ругательство и поднимает Кью на руки. — Вы в своем уме вообще? У него шок. Подождет Ваш крот, никуда не денется!

Он несет Кью к лифту, из которого уже выходят врачи с носилками. М идет за ними.

Кью укладывают на носилки, и он вдруг протягивает руку и слабо трогает М за пальцы. М старается не смотреть на 007 и наклоняется к лицу Кью.

— Проверьте… стажеров, — неразборчиво шепчет тот. — Стажеров… Коулмана и… второго…

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

М провожает глазами носилки, но в лифт вместе с врачами не заходит. Бонд же торопливо протискивается мимо него и наклоняется над Кью.

— Все хорошо, Джеффри. Держись.

Двери лифта закрываются перед лицом М, и он тяжело опирается о стену.


	3. Chapter 3

Реабилитационный центр МИ6 — небольшой светлый корпус загородной больницы — почти никогда не бывает переполнен. Здесь часто восстанавливаются после ранений немногочисленные агенты два-ноля и очень редко — кто-то другой. Все остальные получают страховку и лечатся там, где эта страховка покрывает расходы. Как нормальные люди.

Сейчас в корпусе их, не считая медперсонала, всего трое: агент 006, который оправляется после операции на простреленном легком, М, которому врачи настоятельно порекомендовали остаться на несколько дней из-за сильного ушиба внутренних органов, и Кью, которого вытянули с того света, когда он уже тихо засыпал от потери крови.

Есть еще и четвертый. Бонду перевязали руку и отпустили домой, но он все равно приезжает и подолгу сидит в палате Кью. Впрочем, М заметил, что чем больше поправляется Кью, тем меньше времени 007 проводит рядом с ним. В самом начале не отходил ни на шаг, разговаривал с ним, не давая заснуть до реанимобиля и потом, внутри, тоже. Пока Кью был без сознания, 007 был рядом постоянно. Из палаты М не видна кровать пациента, но зато видно кресло, в котором Бонд читает или смотрит что-то на планшете.

Потом Кью пришел в себя, и он тут же стал появляться реже и сидеть в кресле меньше.

Сегодня Бонд был совсем недолго: буквально несколько минут, и М видит через прозрачную дверь, как он покидает палату Кью.

007 перехватывает взгляд М и заходит к нему.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете, сэр?

— Терпимо, — М машинально проводит ладонью по перебинтованным ребрам. У Бонда правая рука лежит на перевязи. — Как рука?

Тот изображает лицом что-то вроде «ну как Вам сказать…»

— Есть что-то новое по кроту? — он подходит ближе к кровати М.

— Да, Таннер вчера сообщил, что раскололи. Кью был прав: это один из двух стажеров, которых приняли в МИ6 совсем недавно. Доступа у них серьезного нет — так, принеси-подай, — поэтому и серьезные проверки обычно проводятся чуть позже.

— И что же?

— Да в том-то и дело, — раздраженно морщится М. — Ничего существенного. Мы узнали, что его завербовала военизированная организация «Наша Ирландия», последователи ИРА, нечто среднее между «подлинными» и «Лоялизмом Ольстера». Но только что-то мне подсказывает, что ими дирижирует кто-то извне. Свежая организация, нигде раньше не светились, только вылупились на свет божий — и на тебе, штурмуют МИ6 для масштабной дискредитации… Очень мне не нравится, что один из них ушел…

У Бонда слегка дергается лицевая мышца.

— Моя вина.

— Я Вас не обвиняю, 007. Вы спасли жизнь мне и Кью.

Ноутбук на столике у кровати мигает окном мессенджера. М подвигает его к себе.

— О, а вот и Таннер. Q-отдел не смог восстановить лицо главаря террористов, но по зубной формуле нашли этого, — он поворачивает экран к Бонду. На экране лицо мужчины лет пятидесяти и анкета: бывший военный, участник ИРА, Лукас Донован. — Мне очень сильно кажется, что я его знаю, и что он знал меня. Но вспомнить пока не могу.

— У Кью есть специальная таблетка для этого, сэр, — Бонд смеется. — Только от нее много побочных эффектов.

— Обойдусь, — М тоже отвечает улыбкой. — Думаю, скоро вспомню. И… да, 007, я хотел поблагодарить Вас за то, что пошли со мной.

— Всегда рад помочь, М, — улыбается тот.

***

М провожает взглядом уходящего Бонда и встает. Ему смертельно надоело лежать, а сидеть неудобно — лучше уж ходить.

Он заходит в палату, тихо приближается к кровати, на которой полулежит Кью — тонкий и бледный, хотя эту бледность довольно сложно рассмотреть под жуткими синяками. По крайней мере, отек начал спадать: нос под фиксатором почти приобрел нормальную форму.

Похоже, что Кью спит, и М думает уйти. Но тот шевелится и открывает глаза.

— Я разбудил Вас? Простите.

— Я не спал, — хрипит Кью и тянется за стаканом, но стакан пуст. Он пытается дотянуться до пластиковой бутылки.

— Сейчас, — М подходит к столику и наливает воду. Подает стакан. Кью жадно пьет через трубочку. — Как Вы себя чувствуете, Кью?

— Не очень. Но значительно лучше, чем в тот момент, когда он в меня выстрелил, — Кью говорит медленно и слабо улыбается своей шутке.

М чувствует укол вины.

— Болит?

— Меня так накачивают обезболивающим, что я и Вас-то с трудом узнаю.

Действительно, взгляд у него немного плывет, и мимика заторможенная.

— Скажите, М, — вдруг спрашивает Кью так же медленно, — это было очень глупо? То, что я сделал?

«Конечно. Это было очень глупо. И я должен был этому помешать, но оказался слишком туп и медлителен».

— Нет, Кью. Но это было излишне смело. В следующий раз постарайтесь не подвергать себя такому риску.

— Извините.

«Господи. За что он извиняется?» — недоуменно спрашивает себя М. Он смотрит на Кью и пытается понять, что происходит: в нем зарождается жалость и нежность, смешанные с восхищением. Раньше он ценил его работу, его талант и ум, но сейчас, после того, что было, он видит самого Кью — человека, а не подчиненного. Человека, который очень слабо подготовлен к оперативной работе, но способен, заглушив боль и ужас, сделать то, что считает первостепенно важным.

О, М не обманывается, он прекрасно представляет себе, какого рода страх ощущает человек в подобной ситуации.

— Благодаря Вам мы вычислили крота в тот же день. Таннер с мисс Манипенни проверили стажеров, как Вы и сказали.

— Я такое сказал? — удивляется Кью. Потом вспоминает: — Ах, да. Сказал. Пока лежал там, все перебирал в голове подозрительную активность аккаунтов за последний месяц. Ну, пока еще был способен соображать.

Наверняка, думает М, он говорит это не специально. Но эти слова вызывают горькое желание опуститься на колени перед кроватью и извиняться за то, что Кью лежит здесь, и за то, что еще будут долгие месяцы боли и восстановления.

Это очень странное для него желание, если учесть, что Кью работает на МИ6, а значит, понимает риски, которые связаны с этой работой. М повторяет себе это дважды, но помогает так себе.

Пока он борется с непривычным чувством вины, Кью прикрывает глаза и, кажется, погружается в сон — не самое худшее последствие обезболивающих.

М тихо отступает к двери и возвращается в свою палату.

***

Через несколько дней, уже перед выпиской М решает зайти к Кью пожелать скорейшего выздоровления. Кресло, видное из-за занавесок, сейчас пустует, но, войдя, он все же наталкивается на Бонда, стоящего у самой кровати. М чувствует внезапное неудовольствие: ему почему-то неприятно присутствие здесь 007. Ощущение зарождается между солнечным сплетением и горлом и напоминает что-то давно забытое… — ревность? Кью и Бонд смотрят на него, он отбрасывает эту мысль и подходит к изголовью с другой стороны.

— 007, рад Вас видеть. Как рука?

— Уже почти в порядке. Как Вы, сэр?

— Значительно лучше. Врачи отпускают меня на свободу. Завтра уже буду в офисе.

— Отлично, — Бонд коротко улыбается.

Обмен любезностями окончен, и М снова смотрит на Кью.

— Кью, я зашел попрощаться. Надеюсь, с Вами мы тоже скоро увидимся на работе.

— Я постараюсь, сэр, — Кью растягивает губы в улыбке. Перед ним на маленьком столике, из тех, что ставятся на кровать, стоит ноутбук.

М быстро исправляется:

— В смысле, я надеюсь, что Вы скоро поправитесь. Вижу, Вы и так работаете.

— Спасибо. Я уже устал от безделья.

— Он потребовал очки и ноутбук, как только смог держать глаза открытыми больше пятнадцати минут, — встревает Бонд. — Пришлось привезти. Хотя я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Вы еще под обезболивающими, Кью. Представляю, что Вы способны натворить в таком состоянии.

Кью хмыкает пренебрежительно.

— Доза уже меньше. Я прекрасно соображаю, Бонд, — он отвечает резко, чуть раздраженно, не глядя на 007. — Если бы это было не так, я бы даже не сунулся в систему.

М невольно вспоминает его невнятный шепот: «Джеймс…», и как Бонд легко, без всякой заминки тоже называет Кью по имени. Он переводит глаза с хмурого лица Квартирмейстера на невозмутимое лицо агента 007, и ему снова кажется, что он случайно зацепился за незаметную паутинку отношений, о которых ему знать не следует.

— Уверен, что Кью понимает, что делает, 007, — вступается он и получает в благодарность слегка натянутую улыбку Кью.

— Именно так, сэр. Спасибо.

Бонд дергает плечами, мол, как хотите.

— До свидания, Кью. Выздоравливайте, — М думает, не протянуть ли ему руку, но потом просто идет к выходу, бросив на прощанье: — Мистер Бонд.

***

К услугам Кью лучшие физиотерапевты Лондона, поэтому месяцы восстановления, которых так опасался М, превращаются в недели. Но каждый раз, когда М встречает в коридорах МИ6 Кью, опирающегося на трость, в него впиваются когти вины. Он пытается справиться с ними, но раз за разом ощущение повторяется.

Недели через четыре трость исчезает: Кью ходит, слегка прихрамывая, а если стоит — то не слишком опираясь на травмированную ногу.

Через два месяца уже невозможно заметить никаких признаков ранения, но М упорно предлагает Кью сесть, если тот заходит к нему в кабинет даже на пару минут. Он продолжает искать, вытаскивать на поверхность неуловимые намеки на слабость или хромоту — сам не зная, зачем. Кью терпеливо садится в кресло раза четыре, но на пятый довольно холодно вычитывает М, что он прекрасно себя чувствует и не нужно ему напоминать о ране. М тут же возражает, что и в мыслях не имел — и снова чувствует вину.

А однажды он спускается в лабораторию Кью и — уже в который раз! — видит рядом с Квартирмейстером агента 007.

Бонд рассматривает что-то на экране, а Кью, вполоборота к нему, щелкает пультом, переключая слайды. Они оба не видят М — Бонд стоит спиной к лифту, Кью полускрыт за его широким плечом и смотрит только на экран, — но М отлично видно, как 007 приближается и произносит что-то Кью на ухо.

М не слышит, о чем они говорят, видит только, как Кью чуть отодвигается от напирающего Бонда, а тот подхватывает указательным пальцем его подбородок и без всякого стеснения тянет вверх, поднимая к себе его лицо. Как загипнотизированный, Кью идет за движением, одновременно прикрывая глаза и не делая никаких попыток избавиться от прикосновения.

Бонд говорит что-то едва ли не прямо в подрагивающие губы Кью. Тот открывает глаза, смотрит на 007 темно и влажно. Потом переводит взгляд и видит М.

Лицо Кью меняется, каменеет, будто падает занавес, он резко отходит от Бонда, разрывая контакт. 007 плавно оборачивается, тоже смотрит на М, и его глаза улыбаются.

До этого момента М чувствовал себя подвешенным в невесомости, будто движения замедлились, исчезли звуки и не совсем ясно, что происходит. Но увидев, как изменилось лицо Кью, увидев насмешку в глазах Бонда, он мгновенно понимает все.

Злость вскипает в нем удушливо и горячо, и он изо всех сил сдерживается: дышит размеренно, обводит глазами лабораторию, где все работают, как ни в чем не бывало, подходит ближе.

— Кью, как продвигается разработка… — голос выходит глухим, пережатым. М силится вспомнить, зачем же пришел сюда, — антидота… Z-132?

— Хорошо, сэр. Мы почти закончили клинические тесты, — Кью с горящими щеками, не глядя на него, отступает еще на пару шагов от Бонда, отходит за стол. — И формально это не антидот, хотя в чем-то Вы правы: он раскладывает в крови все основные токсины параллельно со своим основным действием. Я пришлю Вам отчет послезавтра. На завтра назначены еще два испытания.

— Отлично.

Злость понемногу уступает место раздражению, но М все равно разворачивается и уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. Боится, что если 007 откроет рот и выдаст что-то в своей глумливой манере, то он сорвется.

Это состояние становится привычным гостем М каждый раз, когда он видит этих двоих вместе, что бывает не так уж и часто, но достаточно, чтобы заметить реакцию Кью на его подопечного агента.

Это гложет М, вытягивает из него силы: видеть, как Кью дает Бонду все, о чем тот попросит, подставляет свою работу и жизнь, а 007 пользуется им так, будто имеет на это право. Берет руками, глазами, улыбками все, что пожелает.

М возражает сам себе, напоминая, как Бонд, несмотря на собственное ранение, поднял Кью на руки тогда, в подвале, напоминая, какую заботу он слышал в его голосе. А потом сам же и оспаривает это воспоминание снова: да, Бонд предсказуемо волновался о Кью, когда мог его потерять навсегда. Но пока Кью рядом — он Бонду не нужен.

Он хочет вызвать Квартирмейстера к себе и высказать все, что нашептывает ему гнев: Бонд уничтожит Вашу карьеру, да и Вас самого, и даже не заметит. Он рассыпает крошки, следуя которым Вы придете к краю пропасти. Он отличный агент, но Вас он не стоит.

Он проговаривает эти слова, почти нажимает кнопку селектора, чтобы вызвать Кью к себе, но убирает руку. Неприемлемо говорить такое взрослому человеку. Кью разберется сам, а он не имеет права вмешиваться.

И, когда спустя еще несколько месяцев 007 уходит в отставку, М надеется, что теперь можно перевести дыхание.

Только Кью после ухода Бонда становится необычно рассеянным и выглядит так, будто совсем не спит или, наоборот, принимает слишком сильное снотворное. И М ничего не может с собой поделать — вызывает его к себе, смотрит в его больные глаза, сжимает под столом кулаки, дает какие-то малозначимые инструкции и отпускает снова. Чтобы потом, в мужском туалете, прислониться лбом к холодному зеркалу и проклинать себя за нерешительность.

Вина и то странное, что он не хочет называть ревностью, иногда свивают кольца и успокаиваются, иногда закручиваются темной воронкой. И М, за годы привыкший к ледяным тискам самоконтроля, отказывается замечать, что где-то пошла трещина.


End file.
